Torn in Between the Two
by Mrs.SterlingTashio
Summary: Raven is the new girl in town. Alexander is what looks to be her 'soul-mate' but what happens when Trevor comes in and scoops her up in his arms when Alexander breaks her heart. Now she doesn't know who to trust. Who will she choose? My first fanfic.Human


A/N:This story is for Amy,I hope you enjoy it. This is also my first fanfiction so I will post every Monday. Just so you know.

**Raven's POV**

So what if i'm the new girl. So what if I wear ,mostly,all black. So what if I have a crush on the hottest guy in school, on my first day. I mean, what girl here wouldn't? He's about 6ft tall with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. His black hair is just a little over his eyes, and the most exciting news is that... He also wears ,mostly,all black. I just couldn't be happier when he sat next to me in first period english.

"So... You must be the new girl.", He said, in a romainian accient,as he held out his hand.

I gladly took it and said," Why yes I am. My name is ...."

And as if on que the teacher said, " Raven Madison! "

"That's me.", I said as I stood up.

"Oh yes, class this is our new student Raven it good now back to the warm up."

"And my name is..."

"Trevor Mitchel.", the teacher said, and the cutie behind me stood I know i'm the new girl with two crushes boy, though, had emerald green eyes, and his hair was brown. It went in a westerly direction which made him look even hotter. I guess he caught my glance because he smirked at me and raised his hand to nitify the teacher that he was here. Then he winked at me and sat back down. I felt my cheeks burn, until the boy next to me iterupted my thoughts of Trevor.

"Well I guess every body can't have perfect timing like you, by the way my name is Alexander Sterling not Trevor.", he said as he sent Trevor a warning glare. Then he started humming a tune that I caught on to.

"Raven and Trevor sittin in a tree, F-U--", only to be interupted by Trevor. Gladly.

" Okay monster boy I get it you got a crush on the new girl you don't have to show it ", Trevor spat out at Alexander.

" Dude chill out I know you like her, and how bad you wanted me to finish that song. ", Alexander spat back.

"Guys would you stop it I can't hear the teacher!" I shouted loud enough for the class and teacher to stare at me.

" At least some one listens. " the teacher said as my cheeks rest of the day went by in a flash, and I made a new best friend. Her name is Becky, and she goes with some dude named is also friends with Trevor, they play soccer together so they must be pretty 'er all in the cool group with Alexander' who just broke up with some girl named Jennifer. Other people are involved, but all Icould rememder was the stuff with Alexander, Trevor, and Becky. That's the only reason I actually listened, other than that I would have been out of space. I also found out that Alexander lives in the house I fell in love with when I first got here.

Well now I was in fourth period with... Yep!, you guessed it it was Trevor and Alexander they both sat next to me. Oh happy days. Not. Then the expected happened I got detention on my first day of school, I just got it way unexpected. It all started when ' Jen' walked into class , like five minutes before the bell rang.

" Hey Alex baby I missed you why can't e get back together'', SHE asked in a super flirty tone , walking up to Alexander. Did I mention that that flirty tone got on my freakin nerves.

" Jennifer I told you we were over two weeks ago get over it .", then she 'accedentally' bumped into Alexabder. who in return bumped into me then I bumped into Trevor. Then he grabed on to me so he wouldn't fall, and seeing as to how much I weigh would not kep him in his seat. So we both fell, I fell on top of hm and our lips stayed in that position until we heard the teacher's shoe taping on side of our heads.

" , you both now have detention for-", only to be cut off.

"But Miss, Alexander was the one who me onto Trevor , he deserves detention too." I scoffed not wanting to be alone with Trevor, as my lips still tingled from his kiss.

" Very well then you three now have detention nothing further to discuss class has begun.", the rest of class went by slow. It was full of Alexander scowling at Trevor and me, Trevor smirking at Alexander and me, and me just looking at Jennifer, who laughed through out the whole after the final bell rang everyone left the class, except for Alexander, Trevor, and I got up and moved to the back, Alexander just huffed and stared at me. Then he got up and walked breifly to me yanked me up and pulled me into a kiss. Trevors eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, then he walked over to Alexander and punched him. Alexander just smirked a smirk that said pay back.


End file.
